Imperial Legion (Morrowind)
The Imperial Legion is a faction in . Description There are five Imperial Legion garrisons in the Morrowind province of Vvardenfell. Four of these are inside or near towns: Moonmoth Legion Fort not far from Balmora, Buckmoth Legion Fort just outside Ald'ruhn, Fort Pelagiad in Pelagiad,Ordo Legionis and Hawkmoth Legion Garrison in Ebonheart. In , a special Imperial Legion garrison comprises the Guards of the Duke of Vvardenfell. These soldiers are among the best the Legion has to offer; the most accomplished soldiers of the Duke's Guard have the honor of serving as personal Palace Guard to the King of Morrowind. Structure The Legion is a strictly hierarchical organization. Each fort is usually commanded by a Champion (smaller forts) or any higher-ranking Knight (larger ones). The commander of a fort is usually called "Captain" or "General." Only knights may serve as generals. A Knight of the Imperial Dragon is the highest-ranking Legion officer in any district. The Knight of the Imperial Dragon on Vvardenfell is Varus Vantinius. The Imperial Legion itself is sub-divided into armies, also called "Legions," with numerals added for identification (for instance, the 10th Legion which fought on Akavir). Ranks #Recruit #Spearman #Trooper #Agent #Champion #Knight Errant #Knight Bachelor #Knight Protector #Knight of the Garland #Knight of the Imperial Dragon #Legate #General Skills required The Imperial Legion selects candidates on the basis of superior endurance, the soldierly virtue, and trustworthy personality, the citizen's virtue, for service in the Legion is the model for the duties of Imperial citizenship. Troopers are expected to demonstrate mastery of the long blade, the spear, and blunt weapons. Legion troops train with shield and heavy armor, and so must be skilled at blocking and moving in heavy armor. As a trooper or knight, you must master the long blade, spear, and blunt weapons. You must block whatever blows you can, and take unblocked blows upon your heavy armor. Recruit must also be proficient at athletics, both to march long distances with heavy packs, and to advance and maneuver, charge and retreat on the field of battle. Artifacts The Lord's Mail, and Chrysamere (a.k.a. the Paladin's Blade) are artifacts of great importance to the Imperial Legion. Prior to the theft by a former Legion member, the Mail was on display in the Imperial Commission in Ebonheart, Morrowind. After having been retrieved from the traitorous legionnaire, it is kept at an undisclosed location along with Chrysamere, presumably for security reasons. Uniforms .]] The uniform of the Imperial Legion changed in between Morrowind and Oblivion. In Morrowind the Legionnaires wear heavy Armour (blue for soldiers, tan for officers). In Oblivion the legion is equipped with plate armor. Quests Gallery imperial2.jpg|An Orcish Recruit in the Legion imperial1.jpg|Imperial Guard w/ torch ImpLegionMorro.jpg|Imperial Guard w/ Helm and Shield templar3.jpg|Imperial Knight Errant duke.jpg|Imperial soldier of the Duke's Guard Rank. This armor is also worn by the Knight of the Imperial Dragon. Imperial Armor.jpg|Imperial Legion Soldier concept art Imperial banner 2.png Imperial steel symbol.png Appearances * * * * ** de:Kaiserliche Legion (Morrowind) es:Legión Imperial (Morrowind) nl:Keizerlijk Legioen/Morrowind pl:Legion Cesarski (Morrowind) ru:Имперский легион (Morrowind) Category:Morrowind: Factions Category:Imperial Factions Category:Imperial Legion